Something to Hide
by Flameco68
Summary: Edward is different, and he has something to hide. I will find out. No matter how long it takes me. OOC, AH, AU, BXE


_**Ok, this is my first Twilight FF, and I wanted to make it original... but I dont think it is.**_

**_Rachel, you've never seen this before... be prepared, girlfriend. x_**

_I walked through the forest, the bright sunlight filtering through the leaves, creating a dappled green glow around me. Odd, for Forks. I came to my clearing and discovered the wild flowers in bloom, splotches of purple, red, white and blue in the pale grass. I lay down, enjoying the feeling of the heat on my face. _

_I sighed. The sun was starting to sink and the shadows of the trees created were staring to grow. It was still pleasant, though. It was calming. _

_I made my way back the way I had come, but everything looked slightly different in the dark._

_Everything seemed so much more sinister. The wind picked up, a slight breeze lifting the tendrils of my hair. The hair on the back of my neck picked up and my head whipped round. I shivered and started running, but, being me, I tripped on a root. I flung out my hands and cried out when I felt my palms get grazed on the rough ground._

_Getting up, I turned, and my eyes caught a slight movement in my peripheral vision. I froze, and backed into a tree. I sat down, and wrapped my arms around my legs and curled up into a ball. Tears started to drip down my face in terror._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed._

I thrashed around, still mostly unconscious.

"Bella! Dammit, you're ok, just dreaming!"

Wait, what?

I stopped struggling and raised my head. Charlie – my Dad – was halfway in the room, looking at me like I had grown another head. My duvet was wrapped round me, and I had fallen out of bed.

Oh. It was him who'd shouted. I blushed with chagrin. This was the first time I had had a nightmare since… well… ever. Nothing really scared me. But this… ugh, I don't like feeling like I have no control.

"You ok Bells?" Asked Charlie, after a long awkward pause.

"Yeah… Nightmare. Sorry." He rolled his eyes and stomped to the bathroom, muttering something that sounded strangely like, "Strange girl".

I untangled myself and sat down at my desk. Last night's unfinished calculus homework sat there, mocking me. _Staring at it won't help you, will it, Bella?_ Why, _why_, does my voice of reason have to sound like my teacher? Damn you, Mr. Varner. I had just finished the first question when I heard Charlie shout, "Bathroom's free!"

I groaned. This would have to wait until lunch. Angela would help me.

I traipsed to the bathroom. My strawberry shampoo washed all traces of the nightmare away. That was just weird. I don't get scared easily, but I was terrified. I hadn't been that afraid when I watched _Paranormal Activity_, and that was pretty bad.

I shut of the water and climbed out. I heard the front door slam and knew that Charlie had left.

I shook off the feelings and dressed in my usual jeans-t-shirt-and-converse mix. I looked at my clock and, realising it was later than I thought, ran downstairs. I grabbed my purse, coat and keys, and ran out the front door.

I slipped on the front door step and landed with a loud "oof!"

I rolled my eyes at myself, and got into my truck. It was a 56 Chevy and had been in more scrapes than I can count. There's a massive dent in the back wheel arch and I don't think that the suspension has worked since the 80's. Apart form all that, Jake did a pretty good job on the monster.

I drove to school lost in my thoughts. Mike, the golden retriever, came and opened my door for me. How many times had I told him I can do it myself? Seems his attempts to flatter me weren't going to stop any time soon.

"Bella!" he crowed

"Hey Mike." My reply wasn't very enthusiastic.

The bell rung. Now I was kind of glad I'd left late.

I sat in my history class, just thinking. Jessica wanted me to come dress shopping with her for Prom. Lauren wanted me to ask Tyler Crowley for her. Mike wouldn't stop hinting about who _he_ anted to go with, and me? I wanted to sleep.

I sat and waited for my teacher to stop droning on. I caught the odd word of what my teacher was talking about, but not much. I was gonna fail this essay, and epically. Damn my short attention span.

"Bella. Bella!" I saw a hand waving around in front of my face, and did a double take.

"Wh-what?"

"Biology, duuh."

Oh.

"Coming," I replied, as I tidied my books into my bag.

"So… umm… Are you going to, uh, Prom with, um, anyone?" Mike asked, his pale boyish face lighting up with hope.

I chuckled slightly.

"Mike, you know I have no coordination. And people with no coordination don't dance. And it's over three months away! Why are you asking now?" I blushed slightly. He was kind-of cute, but… Well, we were friends, and that was it.

His expression dropped, and I instantly felt guilty. Call me soft, but he looked really upset.

"Ok…" he mumbled.

"C'mon. Mr Banner's gonna be pissed enough already."

He followed me like a little lost puppy. Awh. Not.

We walked into the classroom and Jessica glared at me. Whoa. What did I do this time? I mean, I know she likes Mike and everything but – oh. Mike.

"Miss Swan. Sit down _now_. Same for you, Newton." His black eyes glinted angrily. I gulped. I was gonna get it later.

"Now, since I got your grades back, I have decided to change the seating plan," Banner said. I felt a slight twinge of guilt. I wouldn't be sitting next to Mike any more. "You will be sitting in groups of three according to your… um… intelligence."

I grinned slightly. I wasn't the smartest, but I could hold my own in this class. When I left school, I wanted to go into biological science or literature. An odd combination, I know, but I never claimed to be normal.

"Oh, and we have two new students, Alice and Edward Cullen." Ok, now I looked over. I was interested in these two. How many new kids do we get in this dreary town? I think we've had one since I moved here when I was 4. My mom got bored with Jacksonville and moved in with my step-dad, Charlie.

I did a double take. Both were, well, gorgeous. Alice looked like a pixie, short, but with the craziet hair I'd ever seen. Edward was tall, broad, and he had the strangest hair colour, like a cross between rust and blonde. A bronze-y colour. I caught his eye and gasped quietly. They were a deep forest green, but I couldn't see much emotion in them. I felt a spark go through my body, but I looked away and blushed.

"Cullen, umm… Newton, Swan, this table here."

The little pixie piped up, "Which one?" she had a very high voice, but it wasn't as annoying as Lauren's.

"Pardon?"

"Which Cullen, sir?"

"Edward."

Oh God. My heart speeded up a bit. Mike was glaring at Edward, and half ran to grab the seat next to me. He couldn't be more obvious.

I went to go and sit on the seat on the other side of the table, away from Mike, but I tripped. Mike grabbed onto me. My books had tumbled out of my arms, and I blushed. Damn my queasy balance.

I sat down. My cheeks flushed, and I looked down at my books, which Mike had piled for me. I whispered a "thank you" to him.

I snuck a peek to my left were Edward was sitting. His hands were clenched into fists and he looked angry. Wait, scratch that. He looked furious.

I swung my hair down to avoid his glare and ignored him for most of the lesson. I couldn't understand why he would hate me so much when he hadn't met me.

The bell rung for recess, and he almost ran out the door. I wasn't that bad, was I?

"Hey, I'm Alice… Sorry about my brother, he gets like that sometimes." I was taken aback as I stared at the pixie. Hmm… I can feel a nickname coming on. Pixie. Anyway, back to the point.

"What's his problem?"

She sighed, her face falling slightly. "It's private. Just give him some time, he'll come round."

"O…kay? Hey, wanna sit with us at lunch?" I asked, gesturing towards Mike and myself.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I need to keep an eye on Edward," she said, starting to bounce on the spot. "but I can tell we're going to be best friends." She grinned at me and almost ran out the door. Ok, the Pixie has bi-polar.

I left, Mike still following me. I met up with Ben and Angela and we sat together on the table in the back corner of the cafeteria. Jessica was still babbling to Mike, Ben and Angela were having a "couple" moment, and I was reading. Noughts and Crosses.

**(A/N If you haven't read it, try; it's amazing)**

I'd just got to the part where Sephy fights with Callum after his dad's trial, when I noticed a shadow on the table in front of me. I looked up, startled. I practically heard Jessica's jaw drop.

And there stood Edward Cullen, glowering at me. Alice was bouncing next to him, and she poked him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted in biology, Isabella," Edward said.

"It's Bella," I corrected automatically, "And what was wrong? You looked, umm… upset?" Damn, why did I phrase it like a question?!

His lips twitched, and the glower slid slightly, then he rearranged his face once more.

And then I noticed what he was wearing. I heard giggles from behind me, obviously at him. His jeans were black, slightly baggy, but you could still see the defined muscle behind them, and his _Train_ t-shirt looked slightly too big, but it suited him. His dark purple Converse high-tops were worn and a bit scrubby around the edges. Ignorant people would say he was goth or emo. But I'm not. Jessica, however, is.

**(A/N Check out Train. **_**Drops of Jupiter**_** is awesome, so is **_**Calling all Angels**_**. But back to the story.)**

"Yeah… I had some stuff on my mind," He replied, his glower slipping again. His eyes closed for a second, and I knew he was keeping something from me. Not that I expected him not to; this was our first conversation. I felt… like I wanted him to trust me. Needed him to trust me. I knew I trusted him. Without a doubt.

I smiled at him. "It's ok," I added softly.

Then I remembered that I was sitting on a table with several very nosey people who would spread rumours. I wasn't worried about Angela, and she would keep Ben under control. It was Jessica I was scared of.

"What lesson you got next?" I randomly asked, hoping to dispel any potential whisperings. His eyes showed me surprise.

"English Lit.," he replied, "You?"

"Same. Want me to show you where it is?"

"Thanks." He smiled, just for a second, and then it was gone.

He wandered off to sit at a table by himself, and the hundred-and-fifty-or-so pairs of eyes followed him. After a while, everyone got back to their original conversations Alice was still stood by my side, her mouth open in slight shock.

"Whoa…" she whispered. "Come sit with me. Girl talk. Now." It was hard to defy her constant energy.

"You got my brother to _smile_. He hardly ever does that," she gushed.

"Meh, he has a lush t-shirt. What can I say?" I teased back, sure she was exaggerating.

"Get over it girl," she answered, as I stared at Edward. He was slurping chocolate milk, and it made _me_ smile. He looked so much younger, like a child. "He likes you, however hard he tries to hide it."

I registered what she said.

_What?!_

**_So... was it ok? Reviews appreciated. Love y'all xx_**


End file.
